Telecommunication modules, such as DSX modules, are used as interfaces for cross connecting an electrical signal from one telecommunications device or network to another. In current designs each jack, which is typically a WECO or BNC jack, of a DSX module is coupled to, and mounted on top of, a switch, which in turn is mounted on a PCB. This creates a thick housing for the module that encases the jacks, switches, and at least part of the PCB of the module. Thus, current jacks are limited by their size, cost, and adaptability.
Moreover, current jacks have electrical power running through them when the associated DSX module is coupled to a backplane because switches contained within the module are normally open. Therefore, electrocution can occur if a conductive object, such as a pen or paperclip, is inserted into the jack. The jacks of present DSX modules are "live" without a plug inserted into the jacks.